Mongul
Mongul is an alien conquerer and tyrant. Personality Mongul effects an affable mien, exchanging banter with his enemies in battle. He considers himself somewhat of a benevolent tyrant when he talked about mercy-killing the planet Earth. Mongul is impatient, and when pressed, adopts brutal tactics, exposing his innate ruthlessness for all to see. Physical appearance Mongul is a monstrous humanoid male alien, with yellow skin and red eyes. He wears a contraption on his head which allows him to mentally control the Warworld's weapons systems. History Early life According to Green Beetle, Mongul was a vicious tyrant who was deposed from his home planet by another tyrant. Somehow he came across the crystal key which powers the Warworld. With this weapon at his disposal, he plans to retake his position by conquering the galaxy. 2016 Mongul attended the Justice League's trial. During the trial, the audience received word that the Reach was on Earth. Vandal Savage pointed out that with a metahuman population under their control, the Reach would become too powerful. Mongul was visibly displeased, and left the courtroom early. The Reach ambassador, having detected the Warworld's incursion into the solar system, warned Mongul to stay away from Reach territory. Mongul replied that he was headed to Earth because the Reach were there. Captain Atom attempted to negotiate with Mongul, but he was not in any mood to talk. He felt that he was doing the Earth a favor by exterminating them before the Reach visited their horrors. He activated the Warworld's primary weapon—the grand laser emitter, but Doctor Fate redirected the blast, destroying the emitter. The Justice League ran interference, while the Team infiltrated the Warworld in a three-pronged assault. Mongul was accosted by Alpha Squad, composed of Superboy, Wonder Girl, Arsenal, and Wolf. He easily dispatched them, and activated all of Warworld's weapons to destroy Earth through saturation bombing. Gamma Squad, headlined by Guardian, Bumblebee, and the Super-Cycle successfully reached Warworld's power core. Bumblebee redirected the power to Mongul's control interface, severing his mental connection with Warworld and discombobulating the conqueror. A revitalized Alpha Squad defeated Mongul, and restrained him with Wonder Girl's lasso. The unconscious Mongul was carried out to the loading bay when Blue Beetle suddenly turned on the Team. Mongul, as well as the Team on Warworld except Arsenal and Sphere, were captured by the Reach. Mongul was present in a stasis cell. Once freed from his cell by Arsenal, Mongul immediately spotted Black Beetle nearby, and the two fought. Mongul and Black Beetle were still fighting when Green Beetle arrived and help place Mongul back in a stasis cell. Powers and abilities *'Super strength:' Mongul possesses immense strength, easily overpowering both Superboy and Wonder Girl in battle. *'Invulnerability:' Mongul was able to withstand multiple punches from Superboy, and a direct hit from Arsenal's missile launcher, without damage. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, two alien rulers have carried the name Mongul: a father and his son. Both were enemies of Superman. * This is the fourth animated appearance of a character named Mongul. Mongul the elder appeared in the DCAU animated series Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Mongul the younger (and his sister, Mongal) appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. A mind-controlled Mongul also appeared in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength